Total Drama All Stars Redux
by Grey Nirvana
Summary: Total Drama All Stars came out a while back, so I had some ideas and decided to put them into play. It's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that. Microsoft Office has decided to freeze about 2 minutes into every story I start writing. - - However, I should have the next chapter uploaded soon. I also really appreciate the feedback I'm getting! Thank you all! :)
1. Chapter 1: Heroes vs Villains Part 1

Total Drama All Stars Redux

Rewritten by Grey Nirvana

Chapter 1: Heroes vs. Villains Part 1

Chris stood on the dock next to the Drama Machine, which was holding the trademark million dollar case. He was giving his usual grin to the camera.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" he said to the camera. "After my… Vacation, I've decided to bring in another season, back on the island, with a mixed cast. I'm about 65% sure that the island is mostly toxic waste free, so it'll be like before. The contestants will compete for 5 million dollars this time around. And here they come now!" He looked up at an abnormally loud chopper above the water.

"From Revenge of the Island we have: Jo!" he exclaimed.

Jo was pushed out of the chopper, yelling swears at Chris on the way down, which he only grinned larger at.

"Multiple personality Mike!" he said as Mike fell towards the water yelling.

"Indie Chick Zoey!" Zoey dove towards the water.

"'Genius' Lightning!"

"This time, ain't nobody gonna hold me back!" Lightning yelled as he prepared to dive. "Sha-BAAAAAAAAMMMM!" he was interrupted as he was booted out of the door by Chef.

"Last season's winner, Cameron!"

Cameron was simply dropped from the chopper. "Please let me live!" he yelled as he fell.

"Stereotype Scott!"

Scott tried to hold onto the door ledge, but Chef stepped on his fingers, making him let go as he held his hands in pain and screamed on the way down.

"And Moonchild Dawn!"

Chef tried to throw Dawn out, but she was no longer there. Chef was confused, then saw Dawn standing next to Chris and the Drama Machine on the dock. All of them looked weirded out, but Chris quickly shook it off and grinned, continuing.

"Now… From our original cast! We have Still Only a Counselor in Training Courtney!"

Courtney was thrown from the chopper. "You're going to hear from my lawyers about this, McClain!"

"Bad Boy Duncan!"

Duncan fell towards the water showing no emotion whatsoever.

"New Heather!"

Gwen hung her head in shame as she fell.

"Old Heather!"

Heather gave Chris a death glare.

"Stalker… I mean blogger Sierra!"

"For Cody!" she shouted gleefully as she cannonballed into the water. This earned several reactions of horror from the others as a huge splash was made. Chris pulled out an umbrella to protect himself as everyone else, including Chef, was drenched.

"And formerly feral boy Ezekiel!"

The others were alarmed, but then saw a somewhat normal looking Ezekiel falling from the chopper, yelling.

"Now that everybody's here, who will rise? Who will fall? And who will lose it all? Find out when we come back on: Total! Drama! All Stars!" Chris grins at the camera.

*commercial break*

The contestants were all dried off now, and looked very annoyed at Chris. In the year since Revenge of the Island and two years since World Tour, they had almost forgotten how much Chris liked to torture them. Ezekiel was standing away from the others, looking depressed. He was sickly pale, had short brown hair, and was wearing his normal outfit. Dawn noticed this and went over to him.

"Are you sulking so much because of what happened to you before on this show?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah. How'd you knoo, eh?" he questioned.

"It's all over your aura," Dawn explained.

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "I got voted off first two times, eh. Then I got turned into some weird monster thing. The only reason I'm here is because Chris forced me to come," he hung his head.

Dawn sympathized for him. "You'll be fine. Nobody here would hold a grudge that long…" She noticed Heather and Courtney. "Well, most people wouldn't," she said. Ezekiel smiled.

"Thanks. What's your name again, eh?" he asked, embarrassed to forget.

"Dawn," she smiled.

Chris suddenly called them all. "We'll talk later," Dawn promised.

"This season, I've decided to divide you into two teams based on how you've acted in the past. In other words, Heroes versus Villains!" he said.

*confessional*

Gwen: Heroes vs. Villains? Guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team. *she frowns*

Heather: I'll be running the Villains team by the end of the day. *she smiles evilly*

*end confessional*

Chris continued. "When I call your name, go stand on the yellow pad. Dawn!"

She walked over to the pad.

"Mike and Zoey!"

They smiled at each other and joined Dawn.

"Cameron!" Chris continues.

Cameron smiled and joined his friends.

"Sierra!"

Sierra squealed, going over to the others and studying them for the first time in real life, earning some weird stares from the Revenge of the Island cast.

"And finally, Courtney!" Chris said.

Courtney went to the others and eyed them, then face palmed.

*confessional*

Courtney: *scowling* Seriously? My team is full of-

Zoey: -some really awesome people! *she smiles sweetly*

*end confessional*

Chris grinned and continued. "You are now known as Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot V 2.0!" he said, snickering.

Courtney frowned and yelled out. "Are you serious?!"

Chris laughed and spoke up. "I'm just kidding. You guys are actually going to be the Heroic Hamsters!"

Courtney let out a sigh of relief.

Chris then turned to the rest of the contestants. "As for the rest of you, go to the red pad when I call out your name. Scott!"

Scott walked over, smirking.

"Jo!"

Jo rolled her eyes and joined Scott.

"Heather!"

Heather just walked over to the others and eyed them. Eventually she and Jo got into a glaring contest.

"Duncan!"

Duncan gave a satisfied look and headed to the red pad.

"Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked over to the red pad, but didn't seem happy about it. He had secretly hoped to be on the same team as Dawn.

"Lightning!"

Lightning smirked and jogged over to the others.

"And Gwen!"

Gwen looked horrified at this. "Wait, what?! Why am I on the Villains' team?!" she exclaimed.

Courtney glared at her. "Because you stole my boyfriend from me!"

Chris grinned and nodded in clarification.

Gwen sulked over to the red pad. Duncan tried to cheer her up, but she ignored him, which he looked annoyed at. Chris saw this and smirked.

"From here on out, you will be known as the Villainous Vultures!" he named them.

"Sha-team!" Lightning fist pumped.

"Wait a minute!" Courtney shot. "They have seven people to our six!"

Chris shrugged. "Only thirteen seats on the plane. You'll live."

Courtney glared at him harder. That was when Chris remembered what happened in season 2. "Fine, you can have the robot."

The Drama Machine wheeled its way over to the yellow pad, making beeping noises.

Dawn examined it and then got a look of surprise on her face.

*confessional*

Dawn: The robot has a red aura? But how… Could it actually be alive? Either way, there's something about it-

Heather: -that I just don't like!

*end confessional*

Later, the two teams were on top of the infamous 1,000-foot cliff. The original players had a sneaking suspicion what the challenge would be. Scott looked over the cliff and saw a familiar-looking shark peek its head out of the water. "FANG!" he screamed and ran behind the rest of his team, cowering.

*confessional*

Scott: Last season, Fang almost killed me. *he shows the camera some of his scars* I'm lucky to be in the condition I'm in today. So can you blame me for being afraid of sharks?

Gwen: *wide eyed* Who's Fang?

*end confessional*

Chris stood between the two teams on the cliff. "That wraps up today's episode. What new alliances will form? Will anybody still be alive at the end of this challenge? And who will be the first to go home? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All Stars!" he grins at the camera.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes vs Villains Part 2

Chapter 2: Heroes vs. Villains Part 2

The two teams stood at the top of the cliff as Chris explained the challenge. "The object of the challenge is to dive into the shark-infested water to grab a key at the bottom. Then, the diver will run back to the cabins and use the key to try and open the door to the deluxe cabin. If they key doesn't fit, then run back here. The next person can't dive until the last diver comes back. The first team to unlock the door to the deluxe cabin wins today's challenge, and someone from the losing team WILL be going home tonight!"

Lightning and Mike lined up first. Lightning did a perfect dive into the water and aimed right for Fang with his fists out. "Sha-BAM!" he yelled as he knocked Fang out. Some of the other contestants got wide eyed at this, while Scott sighed in relief and smiled.

Mike fell into the water after Lightning and dove to the bottom. They both found keys and raced off towards the cabins. Mike tried to get his key in the lock, but it was the wrong one. He headed back. Lightning tried his, and it didn't fit. He was not fazed, however. He continued to try and get the key into the lock. "Come on, you stupid key! Get! In! The! Lock!" he complained.

Meanwhile, back at the cliff, Mike tagged Zoey, who dove off of the cliff. She grabbed a key at the bottom and ran off towards the cabins after surfacing. By this time, the Vultures were wondering what was taking Lightning so long.

"Where IS he?!" Heather exclaimed, losing her temper.

"Screw this, I'm going after him!" Jo exclaimed. She started to head off, but was stopped by Chris.

"Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave the area until Lightning comes back, or else your team will be disqualified!" Chris interrupted her, grinning a little.

Jo scowled, but stayed where she was.

Meanwhile, Zoey found Lightning still trying to fit the wrong key into the lock. She went up to him, holding up the key.

"Umm… Excuse me?" she said. Lightning looked at her curiously, but continued to try and fit the key into the lock.

"I got this! You Heroes are goin' down! Sha-win!" he exclaimed. Zoey face palmed as Lightning fidgeted furiously.

"It's the wrong key," she suggested.

Lightning stopped as a realization suddenly dawned on him. "Sha-*BEEP*!" he exclaimed as he ran back towards the cliff.

Zoey rolled her eyes and tried the key. It was no good, so she headed back to her team.

When Lightning finally got back, there were several calls of "Finally!" from the Villains. Duncan jumped off of the cliff into the water as Zoey arrived. When Duncan finally surfaced, he saw Sierra falling towards him and swore under his breath, trying to swim away. Sierra landed near him and a huge wall of water hit him in the face.

Duncan finally ran off with his key to the cabins. Sierra did the same once she found her key. Both of them were duds, so they headed back.

When they arrived, Jo and Dawn jumped. Dawn somehow got a key without getting wet, and headed towards the cabins. Jo got her key and ran after her.

As they came back, the Hamsters' side was having trouble. Mike, Zoey, and Sierra were trying to get Courtney to jump, but weren't having much luck.

"Get Cameron to do it!" Courtney ordered.

"Cameron will get killed down there! You can handle it better than he could!" Zoey argued.

"What about the robot?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure the robot isn't waterproof!" Mike said.

During the struggle, the Vultures were getting a lead as Gwen jumped. Finally, Courtney kicked Cameron back. He flew into the Drama Machine with enough force to send them both to the edge of the cliff before stopping. Everyone on the Hamsters was relieved, then terrified as the cliff broke beneath the Drama Machine's wheels. They looked over the edge, with Zoey, Mike, and Dawn crying out, "Cameron!" as Cameron and the Drama Machine hit several rocks on the way into the water. Even some of the Vultures looked worried.

Finally, bubbles came up from where they had landed in the water. The Hamsters all looked shocked. Then everybody, especially the people from the original cast, gasped in surprise. Heather even screamed.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" she cried out.

At the bottom of the cliff, a scarred Latin teen with shaggy hair and tattered clothes was walking onto the shore holding Cameron, who was badly hurt.

*confessional*

Alejandro: At the finale of World Tour, I was burnt to a crisp by the volcano and trampled by the rest of the cast. Then Chris locked me up in the robot suit and basically turned me into his servant. It feels so good to finally be free! I must thank Courtney for her cowardice. *smiles*

*end confessionals*

After that, it was a mix of confusion. Cameron was out cold and bleeding badly. Chris, ignoring this, made an announcement.

"And the Villains win!" he exclaimed. Gwen came back, wondering what he was talking about, then noticed Alejandro and Cameron.

"Whoa! What happened?!" she exclaimed, running over to them. Chris continued while everybody else was either worried or confused.

"Two people from the Heroes dove into the water, instead of one. Meaning that the Heroes are disqualified! However, since Cameron is injured and will not be able to continue competing, you don't have to vote anyone off tonight! Aren't I a nice guy?" he grinned as Cameron was carried to an ambulance by two interns. This received several glares from the Heroes, Gwen, and Ezekiel. Courtney looked at her feet, feeling incredibly guilty about this. She knew she deserved to go home… Then she slapped herself.

"Stay focused, Courtney!" she whispered hoarsely to herself.

Later that night, the two teams were seated at the bonfire. Several people were still upset about earlier.

"Why are we here? I thought the other team didn't have to vote anybody off," Duncan spoke up.

"I need someone from the Vultures to volunteer for exile on Boney Island for tonight. Hidden on the island is an immunity idol," Chris explained. Scott immediately stood up.

"I'll do it!" he said. Chris shrugged as Chef chauffeured Scott to the boat.

"Now, all of you get some sleep. For winning today's challenge, the Villains get to sleep in the deluxe cabin, AND they get a special advantage in tomorrow's challenge! The Heroes will be handicapped tomorrow, and they will have to sleep in the normal cabins," Chris continued as the Heroes groaned and the Villains cheered. Ezekiel felt bad about Cameron, but he was also very excited because for once, he hadn't been the first one to go home.

Chris stood on the dock of shame. "What insane ways of torture will I come up with next for the contestants? How will the teams fare? Who will be sent home next? Find out next time on: Total! Drama! All Stars!" he exclaimed and flashed his trademark grin before the credits rolled.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Dread

Chapter 3: Evil Dread

The Villainous Vultures, save for Ezekiel and Scott, sat around the table at breakfast. Gwen was still sulking about being a villain, while Duncan was trying to cheer her up. Lightning was happily chowing down on white-meat chicken with extra protein powder, while Jo and Heather were arguing over team leadership.

On the boys' side of the Heroic Hamsters' current lodging, Mike was fast asleep, but his multiple personalities were taking turns mumbling unintelligible things. Alejandro was shaving the beard he had grown during his two years in the Drama Machine.

On the girls' side, Sierra was updating her blog on her smart phone, Courtney was fast asleep, and Zoey was up reading. Only one hero was missing.

Zoey had seen Dawn go out early that morning. She hadn't said anything, since Dawn was probably just going out into the woods to meditate. Yet, she still wondered.

Dawn was in fact out in the woods meditating, but she had someone else with her.

"So do you sit like this?" Ezekiel asked, sitting in the position Dawn had shown him.

"Yes," Dawn smiled. She had gone out into the woods early to meditate, and Ezekiel had been outside. Life on the prairie had trained him to wake up early each morning. They started talking, and Ezekiel had asked Dawn to teach him how to meditate.

Ezekiel sat like Dawn had shown him for a moment, then started to squirm a little.

"This is kind of uncomfortable, eh," he murmured.

"It takes a little getting used to," Dawn chuckled.

Then they both heard a horn sound from the cabin area. Chris had come to wake the others, at 7:30 a.m., to no big surprise.

They walked towards the area, and a few campers raised an eyebrow at the sight of them coming out of the woods together. Most of them just shrugged it off, though. Heather in particular, however, didn't like what she saw. When Ezekiel came over to the rest of the Vultures, she interrogated him.

"What were you two doing?" she demanded.

"Just talking," Ezekiel answered honestly.

"I better not find out you've been sharing information with the enemy, because if I do, I can guarantee you that you'll be the next to go home!" she seethed, making him wince a little bit.

*confessional*

Ezekiel: Heather scares me, eh.

*end confessional*

The contestants heard a helicopter flying towards them, and saw Scott dangling from a cord under it. Then the cord dropped, and Scott fell on the ground with a thud. He let out a groan of pain, but had an accomplished look in his eyes.

"Now that you're all here," Chris started. "Follow me, and I'll explain today's challenge!" He led them towards the beach, while the thirteen contestants followed. On the way there, Gwen noticed something.

"Courtney keeps glaring at me," she whispered to Duncan.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll give her a glare for you," he replied, then gave his best death glare back at Courtney, who went wide-eyed for a second, then ignored him. Duncan raised an eyebrow at this, then shrugged.

"That did it," he turned back to Gwen.

"Thanks," she replied.

Meanwhile, Jo and Heather were still arguing over who should be the leader. Eventually, Gwen got tired of the constant bickering.

"Can you two PLEASE shut up! We need to work as a team! Otherwise the other team will cream us!" she shouted at them. They went silent for a few seconds, then everyone agreed.

*confessional*

Heather: Teamwork? Yeah, right. I don't-

Jo: -trust anyone-

Scott: -on this-

Duncan: -*BEEP*ing-

Lightning: -team!

Gwen: I think that went well. *smiles as the other five are shown laughing*

*end confessionals*

Finally, the two teams got to the beach, where there were two sections divided off and a stage in the middle. There was also a ring of buoys surrounding an area of water by the beach, also divided in half. Chris walked onto the stage and addressed the contestants.

"Campers! Welcome to your second challenge of the season! Today's challenge is fairly simple. Look along the beach and in the water that is in your section for some treasure chests. These chests will usually contain nothing at all. But one on each side contains its respective team's logo carved into a piece of wood. When you have this, go to your team's altar by the stage. Use the stones there to set the wood on fire. The first team to successfully set their emblem on fire wins the challenge and immunity for tonight's vote. Villains, since you won the last challenge, you get shovels. Heroes, since you lost last time, not only do you not get shovels, but some of your chests also contain booby traps. When I fire off the starter pistol, you may go. And… Ready! Set! Go!" he exclaimed as he fired the starter pistol, causing a bird to fall out of the sky and land on Scott.

The Heroes set to strategizing.

"Let's divide our section into separate areas. Then we can each look in one," Courtney suggested. The other Heroes agreed, and set out to search in their respective areas.

On the Villains' team, things weren't going so well. Finally, Gwen spoke up. "Shut up! Let's just all search in different areas, and argue later!" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed. The rest of the team looked shocked for a moment, then simply did as she suggested.

As Mike was digging, he found a chest. He excitedly dug it out and opened it, only to be hit in the face with a boxing glove that was stuffed with rocks, which knocked him out cold. Zoey saw this and ran over to him.

"Mike! Are you alright?!" she was panicked, especially after what had happened with Cameron. Mike opened his eyes and groaned. His hair was covering one eye, and both eyes had dark circles underneath them, but Zoey wrote these off as results of what had just happened.

"I'm okay," Mike said, in a slightly deeper voice. "Thanks for the concern." He smiled a little. Zoey smiled back, then kissed him on the cheek and went back to digging. As soon as her back was turned, though, Mike smiled evilly.

*confessional*

"Mike": *deep singsong voice* I'm back! *takes out a can of hairspray and spikes his hair up to look like normal, then laughs*

*end confessionals*

Lightning was in the shallow water, digging with his shovel, but only shoveling water. Gwen raised an eyebrow at this, then face palmed and went back to digging. She eventually found a chest. She smiled and dug it up, then opened it. There was nothing in it. She sighed and went to look somewhere else.

On the Heroes side, Courtney was digging and found her own chest. When she finally got it up, she smiled and opened it, then got teary-eyed from what she saw. There was a wooden carved skull inside, just like the one Duncan had given her so long ago. She held it to her chest and cried a little, careful not to let the others see her. Then Duncan saw her.

"Hey, Princess! Crying over knowing you'll lose today's challenge, or wishing you still had me?" he laughed, taunting her.

Courtney lost it. She stopped crying. She glared right at Duncan.

"I'm not your princess anymore, you son of a *BEEP*!" she screamed in rage as she threw the skull at him with all of her might. It sailed with perfect accuracy and nailed Duncan right where it hurt. He let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees, holding his hands over the affected area. Courtney smirked in satisfaction, then went back to digging.

*confessional*

Duncan: *in a high voice* Ow…

Gwen: Did I really just hear Duncan say what I think he said to Courtney? He's acting like a jerk! *scowls*

*end confessionals*

Jo dug up a treasure chest, but found nothing in it except for a family of cockroaches. She rolled her eyes and went back to digging.

Alejandro finally found a chest in his area. When he opened it, he grinned evilly and pocketed what was inside.

Finally, Lightning aimed his shovel at a different angle and hit something. He dug around what he hit and found a chest. He opened it and found his team's emblem.

"Sha-score!" he cheered, running to his team's altar. The rest of the Villains noticed and cheered, running over to join him as he tried to make fire with the flints. Finally, Ezekiel offered to take his place.

"The other team is about to win!" Zoey shouted. The Heroes worked harder, and finally Zoey found a chest. She opened it up and found a piece of wood, but when she turned it over, it had a troll face carved into it. Then Chris made an announcement.

"And the Villainous Vultures win!" he exclaimed. The Heroes groaned at having lost for the second time in a row, while the Villains cheered. Gwen pulled Duncan to the side, though.

"I heard what you said to Courtney earlier. That wasn't cool, Duncan!" she seethed.

"She had it coming!" Duncan retorted.

"After what we did to her? She's been through enough! Stop acting like a jerk!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You have no idea what I used to put up with around her!" Duncan shot back.

"And you have no idea what I put up with around you! I've had it!" Gwen shouted at him. "We're through!"

Gwen stormed off. Things hadn't been too great between her and Duncan in between seasons. Now that he was acting like a jerk again, she decided she had had enough. She sulked over to the rest of the team, who was celebrating, while Duncan stood in shock.

Later that night, the Villains sat in the peanut gallery booth to watch the elimination ceremony. Gwen was seething from earlier, while Duncan looked a little guilty. Ezekiel smiled at Dawn and mouthed, "Good luck," to her. She saw and smiled back, mouthing, "Thank you." The rest of the Villains watched with smug expressions.

Chris walked up to the podium and eyed the Heroes. "Since this is the first formal elimination, allow me to explain the rules. This time around, vote by placing a red 'X' on the 8x10 photo of who you want to eliminate. The person who receives the most votes will be sent home. Now, get voting!"

*confessional*

*all of them are shown placing their votes, but it is not seen who they voted for*

*end confessionals*

Chris held up the stack of photos. "If I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow."

The Heroes looked around nervously, save for Alejandro, who smirked.

"Mike. Zoey. Dawn."

They went up and received their marshmallows.

"Sierra."

She squealed and went up to get her marshmallow, then ate it eagerly, smiling.

"It's down to you two. The last marshmallow of the evening goes to…" Chris said as he looked between Alejandro and Courtney. Alejandro smiled, while Courtney went a little wide-eyed.

The campers all felt a lot of tension as Chris looked between them, building up the drama on purpose. Finally, he spoke. "Courtney."

She stood up and cheered, then Alejandro stood up.

"Alejandro, allow me to show you the way to the new way of elimination: the Flush of Shame!" Chris grinned.

"I am not the one going home tonight," Alejandro said confidently, grinning. The other campers looked confused, but then some realized it.

Courtney gasped as it dawned on her

Alejandro grinned and pulled out an invincibility idol from his pocket, earning several gasps.

Chris grinned. "Well, it looks like Courtney is getting flushed tonight, then, since she had the second most amount of votes for her!"

Courtney hung her head and walked towards the dock. Then she heard a familiar deep voice call her.

"Courtney, wait!" Duncan exclaimed, running to her.

"What do you want?" she spat, not facing him.

Duncan hung his head. "I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. There was no excuse for it, and I hurt one of the most amazing girls I've ever met in a way nobody should ever be hurt," he said honestly, pouring his heart into what he said. Gwen raised an eyebrow, then realized he was telling the truth, and smiled softly.

Courtney turned around and looked right at Duncan with tear filled eyes. Duncan braced himself for a very painful experience. Then something unexpected happened. Courtney hugged him tight.

Duncan and several others gasped at this. Some "awww"s could be heard. Then he heard Courtney whisper something.

"But don't think I've completely forgiven you yet," she said and smirked evilly at him. Duncan didn't know what to make of this, but shuddered at what it could mean. He smiled back just the same. Courtney then walked down the dock of shame towards a giant toilet at the end.

As Courtney stood in the bowl, Chris looked up at her. "Any final words, Courtney?" he asked, grinning. Courtney simply rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't let her say anything either way. Chris pressed the button on the remote, and Courtney was sent spinning down and out of the contest, yelling.

"Will the Heroes catch a break? What is wrong with Mike? And who will receive the royal flush of shame next? Find out next time on: Total! Drama! All Stars!" He flashed a grin to the camera.


	4. Chapter 4: War on Two Fronts

Chapter 4: War on Two Fronts

Ch on Two Fronts

ris stood on the dock, giving his classic grin. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars! The two teams had to search for buried treasure on the beach. The Villains had no idea how to work together, until Gwen took over and showed them how it was done. The Heroes seemed to get along well enough, and worked together well. A blow to the head sent Mike into a near coma, and when he woke up, he didn't seem quite right. Finally, Lightning's brain-deadness actually paid off, when he found the right chest in a seemingly impossible spot, resulting in the Villains' second victory in a row. In the end, Alejandro having the immunity idol from one of the chests resulted in Courtney's elimination. Will Gwen keep the Villains together? What's wrong with Mike? And do the Heroes have a prayer? Find out right here! Right now! On Total! Drama! All Stars!"

*cue theme song*

In the deluxe cabin, the Villains were once again enjoying luxury, save for Duncan, and, once again, Ezekiel. Duncan had gone to Boney Island instead of Scott last night, so Scott was stuffing his face with bacon and eggs, clearly enjoying himself.

"This is the life," he said to himself as he took another bite of maple bacon.

Gwen was off writing in her diary. She was proud of Duncan for last night, but they probably wouldn't get back together since there were complications either way.

Jo and Heather weren't arguing for once, but they were having a glaring contest. All in all, it was one big, happy, dysfunctional family.

Over in the other cabin, Mike saw Alejandro still asleep and grinned. He found an electric razor and slowly stepped towards Alejandro.

On the girls' side, Zoey was fast asleep, while Sierra was talking to Cody. This wouldn't come as a shock to most, but Cody was actually talking back to her without treating her like a crazy stalker. They had become really good friends since World Tour, and although Sierra hoped they would be more than friends, she was happy they were at least close. Dawn was missing yet again.

In the usual spot in the woods, Ezekiel was now meditating back to back with Dawn. He had gotten used to it and now enjoyed it. Finally, the familiar sound of the horn went off in the distance. They both got up and headed back, talking about different things on the way there.

Of course, Heather didn't like it at all that they were once again coming out of the woods together. She seethed when Ezekiel came back to the team.

"I thought I told you not to talk to her!" she stormed.

"What's the big deal, eh?" he asked, a little scared.

"The big deal is that she's on the other team! She could be using you for information!" Heather exclaimed.

"We were just meditating," he said honestly. "And what about you and Alejandro? You fell for him, and he was on a different team," he said, not in a mocking tone, but in an honest voice. This earned some snickers from the rest of the campers, and an infuriated look from Heather.

"Shut the *BEEP* up!" she screamed, kicking as hard as she could at Ezekiel's sensitive spot. He collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. This got her a few death glares, especially from Dawn, and some of the guys winced. Dawn went over and helped Ezekiel up, which Heather was visibly annoyed at.

*confessional*

Heather: I need to get Ezekiel out of the game. He's mixing in with the enemy, gaining allies, and most importantly, disobeying me!

Scott: Heather needs to go. She's a threat, she's overbearing, and she's way too violent. Besides, Ezekiel and I are both from the prairie, so we should look out for each other.

*end confessional*

A helicopter came through and dropped Duncan into the crowd. He landed in the Villains' group, groaning in pain. As Gwen and Scott helped him up, Chris noticed something.

"Where's Al?" he turned to the Heroes. They shrugged. Then the door to the cabin opened, and Alejandro stepped out. Only now, he was bald, and looked horrified about it. This earned several gasps, and snickers from Chris and Mike.

*confessional*

Mike: *laughs evilly holding the electric razor*

Alejandro: Whoever did this will pay dearly. *sighs and pulls a cap over his head*

Zoey: I swear I saw Mike laughing… Did he do this? *ponders for a second, then smiles* No, he would never do that.

*end confessional*

Dawn didn't hear Mike laughing, but she noticed something that she had noticed last season, only it was stronger now. She saw that most of Mike's aura was pitch black, instead of its normal color. She gasped a little at this.

*confessional*

Dawn: Could the evil presence I felt last season really be Mike? *wide eyed*

*end confessional*

Finally, Chris spoke up.

"Hilarious camp pranks aside, let's get on to today's challenge!" he said as he led them through the woods. They eventually came to a clearing.

"Listen up, contestants! Today's challenge is a classic scavenger hunt. Each team will head into the woods. The first item you will find is a box of paintball guns for your team. There will be seven targets in the woods to find. When you find a target, mark it with the paint of your teams' color. The team with the most targets marked wins today's challenge. Villains, since you won last challenge, you get a hint to the location of your paintball guns. The Heroes do not," Chris explained. He handed a piece of paper to Gwen.

"And ready, set, go!" Chris exclaimed. The two teams set off.

On the Heroes' side, Alejandro thought of a plan. "Knowing Chris," he started, "he would put the paintball guns in the most dangerous place possible."

"We should check for bear caves!" Zoey suggested. The Heroes agreed and set off.

Gwen read the hint to the Villains. "'The most beautiful place Duncan vandalized'," she said. Duncan thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. Then Scott remembered something.

"Chris must be talking about Mount Chrismore. Duncan blew it up last season. Props to you, by the way," he flashed Duncan a thumbs up, while Duncan nodded. The Villains set off.

Finally, the Heroes got to a cave. There were no guns in it, but there was a target at the back.

"I'll stay and guard it," Mike offered. The others headed off to find the guns.

The Villains found the remains of Mount Chrismore and looked around. Eventually, Lightning saw his mark from before, which was somehow still there, and remembered how he had been tricked by Chef into thinking he had won the challenge, only for Scott to be the true winner.

"Stupid mountain!" he scowled and kicked it. He yelped and held his foot in pain, resulting in a few laughs and some people rolling their eyes. However, he tripped on something. He looked at what it was, and saw a box full of red paintball guns.

"Sha-win!" he exclaimed and showed the team, who cheered and grabbed a gun each. They split up to search for the targets, one each.

The Heroes minus Mike finally found a box. It had five paintball guns in it. They each grabbed one, and Zoey took one for Mike. Then she headed back towards the cave, and the others set off to find more targets.

When Zoey got to the cave, Mike smiled. She gave him one of the guns, then shot the target, scoring a point for their team. They smiled at each other and went to go find more targets.

Lightning came up to a target and fist pumped. "Sha-bam!" he exclaimed and shot it, scoring the Villains a point. He then went on to find more.

Heather came up to a target and smiled, but before she could fire, Alejandro shot it from behind her. She turned around, and immediately screamed with frustration. Alejandro simply grinned and waved at her before heading off.

Ezekiel was running through, trying to find targets for his team, when he and Dawn accidentally ran into each other, causing them both to trip and fall. He rubbed his head, then saw Dawn next to him on the ground and immediately felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, eh," he said quietly to her. She simply brushed herself off and chuckled.

"It's alright, both of us just need to watch where we're going," Dawn replied.

They smiled at each other, then Scott ran past.

"Hey, Romeo! Flirt later, we've got a challenge to win!" he shouted back. Ezekiel blushed badly.

"We should probably both get back to the challenge. Woodn't want either of us to go home tonight, eh?" he suggested.

"We'll talk later," Dawn promised, smiling. Then they both headed off.

Duncan finally found a target and shot it as he ran past. He smirked in satisfaction, then saw Mike standing with his back to him.

"Hello, Duncan," he said in a deep voice.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Your voice seems really familiar. Where do I know you from?" he asked.

Mike turned around, grinning evilly, his hair covering one of his eyes, and knocked Duncan over the head with his paintball gun. Duncan collapsed, knocked out. Then Mike ran off, laughing.

Sierra found a target over a nest with several eggs in it. She squealed and ran over to shoot the target. Then, one of the eggs began to hatch. She looked on happily as a baby bird popped out and chirped. She squealed again and took it as her own, mumbling about her "newborn" and smiling.

Jo found another target and grinned, shooting it, then ran off. An announcement came on over the loudspeaker.

"The teams are now tied at three all! Whichever team hits the last target wins today's challenge!" rang Chris' voice. The teams hurried to find the last target.

Alejandro was running through when he came to a crater on top of the hill he was on. He looked into it and found there was a giant target covering the area. He grinned and aimed his gun, when Heather came up behind him. He paused for a second and turned around. This all seemed very familiar. Heather stepped towards him, paintball gun raised. She didn't know there was a target in the crater, and he intended to keep it like that.

Heather gave him that same helpless, hopeless look from atop the volcano. He remembered the shame she caused him by distracting him, how he had lost a million dollars and been trapped in the robot suit for two years because of her… And turned around to shoot the target.

Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker. "The Heroes have won their first challenge!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Heather yelled as Alejandro smirked in satisfaction.

Later, Heather went around to Jo, Lightning, Duncan, Gwen, and Scott to try and convince them to vote out Ezekiel. At the bonfire ceremony, she was sure that Ezekiel was gone and gave him a knowing smirk. Ezekiel was scared for a moment, then saw Dawn smiling at him reassuringly from the peanut gallery and felt better.

"Villains, this is your first elimination, but you know the rules. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must come with me to be flushed out of the contest. Now, get to voting!" Chris told them.

*confessional*

Heather: Bye bye, prairie boy.

Ezekiel: I'm scared of what Heather might do to me if she stays here longer.

*end confessionals*

Chris held the stack of photos. "When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow," he said as the campers looked between each other nervously, save for Heather.

"Duncan. Gwen. Scott. Lightning. Jo," he called as he handed them their marshmallows and removed their photos from the stack.

Heather gasped to see she was in the bottom two. Ezekiel was very worried now. Dawn gasped and looked on with anxiety. Alejandro watched intensely, hoping he could see Heather's demise. Chris looked between the two as they shook with nervousness, their eyes focused on the last marshmallow.

"The last marshmallow of the evening goes to…" he started.

They almost leaned out of their seats.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ezekiel."

Ezekiel and Dawn cheered. Heather gasped and screamed into the night.

"No!" she yelled.

…

Somewhere in Arkansas, a teenage boy was passing through and stopped with several others as a scream of "No!" was heard. He listened for a moment, then shuddered and went on his way.

…

As Heather sat in the toilet bowl, she scowled, with her arms crossed, at her team.

"Every one of you will regret this, you group of bi- AHHHHHHHHHH!" she was cut off as Chris flushed her.

"Hey, it's a semi-family friendly show!" he exclaimed, grinning. Then he turned to the Villains.

"As for the rest of you, you're safe. For now," he said.

As they went to the loser cabin for the first time, Ezekiel let out a sigh of relief. He had thought he was going home for sure. He went to sleep that night looking forward to his morning meeting with Dawn, as usual.

Dawn was cheering on the inside. She was relieved that Ezekiel hadn't been sent home that night, and now Heather was gone. Yet she still wondered about Mike.

Mike pretended he was sleeping until the others fell asleep. Alejandro was on exile duty. Then he smiled evilly and prowled about the luxury cabin to the girls' room. He sneaked inside and found what he was looking for: Sierra's smartphone. He took it in his hand and squeezed until he crushed it, then grinned larger and left the room. To his knowledge, nobody had a clue as to he was. And he intended to keep it that way.

He forgot about one person, however.

Dawn.


End file.
